The invention relates to continuous form paper and, in particular, to continuous form paper adapted for handling by an automatic printer with a paper handler.
Continuous form paper used by automatic printers with a paper handler is divided into individual sheets which are separated by a perforated fold line between adjoining sheets. The sheets are bifolded along the perforated fold lines and stacked to facilitate easy handling by the automatic printer. The separation of the sheets after printing is difficult and requires either a special machine to separate the pages along the perforated fold lines or each sheet is individually separated from the stack of printed sheets by hand. Both cases are objectionable because either an excessive amount of time is used when the separation is performed by hand or an expensive machine is required to perform the separation.